Summer School 4: The People v Nicole Julian I
by Wild Pikachu
Summary: Nicole's trial begins; Josh encounters problems at his new job; Lily continues to help Mary Cherry
1. Teaser

**Notes:** _(Re-edited and re-uploaded September 2010)_

* * *

**Guest Cast:**  
Alicia Jones: Renee O'Connor  
Devenport: Lawrence Pressman  
Judge Holmes: Jim Norton  
Dr. Bennett: Jennifer Connelly  
Dr. Rutherford: Jeffrey Jones  
Jake: Jeremy Davidson

* * *

**Formatting:** The main differences between the way the episodes are presented here and true script format are that on this website, everything is left-justified, while script format has specific block-margins for dialog, etc., and that scripts are still traditionally printed in Courier (monospace) font. These episodes are also available on my Popular website (link is in my info) if you would like to read them as though they were printed scripts.

**Legal whatchamacallit:** Pre-existing "Popular" characters and situations are ©1999-2001 Touchstone Television, et al. For what it's worth, original material is ©2001-2010 by yours truly, the Wild Pikachu. Please don't steal this without asking first.

* * *

**POPULAR: SUMMER SCHOOL**

**"THE PEOPLE V. NICOLE JULIAN"**

**TEASER**

FADE IN:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - MORNING

Brooke is sitting up in bed, looking bored. She breaks into a  
grin when Harrison comes in, carrying a bag.

HARRISON  
Hi, you.

BROOKE  
Hey. What's that?

Harrison sets the bag in Brooke's lap.

HARRISON  
I stopped at the magazine stand on  
the way.

Brooke reaches in and pulls out a bunch of women's magazines.  
She picks one up and flips through it idly.

BROOKE  
Ah, yes—the latest fashions for  
the glam hospital patient.

HARRISON  
Hey, I think you do a lot with  
that gown.

Brooke rolls her eyes.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
No, I mean it, white with little  
blue splotches, it really...brings  
out your eyes.

BROOKE  
Oh, stop.

She giggles, then winces.

HARRISON  
(concerned)  
What?

Brooke takes a couple of careful breaths.

BROOKE  
Ribs. It hurts when I laugh.

HARRISON  
(contrite)  
Oh. Well...I can be depressing.  
Actually, I'm pretty good at  
depressing.

He sees a grin playing at the corners of her mouth.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
(wagging his finger)  
Don't laugh.

Brooke tries, but finally lets out a snort, and then winces  
again.

BROOKE  
Owww... I can't help it.

Harrison points to her hip.

HARRISON  
What about that?

Brooke raps on the spot with her knuckles, hitting hard  
plastic beneath the gown.

BROOKE  
This? I can't feel anything  
there.  
(sighs)  
I'll probably spend my senior year  
in a wheelchair.

HARRISON  
(wagging his finger)  
Hey—there'll be no defeatist  
attitude while I'm in the room.

Brooke breaks into another grin.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
You're not gonna start laughing  
again, are you?

BROOKE  
No, I'm not laughing. I'm  
just—glad I have you here.

HARRISON  
Hey, as long as you need me.

BROOKE  
Don't say that—you might wind up  
stuck with me for longer than you  
think.  
(pause)  
So, where's Sam? Finally decided  
to take a day off from hospital  
duty?

HARRISON  
(hesitating)  
Ummm...

The smile finally fades from Brooke's face.

BROOKE  
Oh. It's today, isn't it?

HARRISON  
Yeah. It's today.

CUT TO:

INT. A COURTROOM

None of the principal players have arrived yet, but the  
spectator gallery is filling up. Sam and Mike walk in through  
the open doors and look around. A moment later, a side door  
opens, and the bailiff leads Devenport and Nicole to the  
defense table. As they glare at her, she gives Sam a smug  
look.

There is a touch on Mike's arm, and he and Sam turn to see a  
short, fresh-faced young woman standing behind them. She  
holds out her hand to Mike.

JONES  
Mr. McQueen?

Mike looks at her, puzzled, and throws Sam a questioning  
glance.

MIKE  
I'm sorry...are you a friend of  
Nicole's?

JONES  
(smiling patiently)  
I'm Alicia Jones. I'm prosecuting  
Ms. Julian.

MIKE  
(taken aback)  
Oh— I didn't mean...

JONES  
It's all right. I'm sorry that  
you've only been able to meet with  
my assistants up to now, but fast-  
tracking this case has about  
doubled my workday.  
(to Sam)  
You're Ms. McPherson?

SAM  
Yes.

Sam shakes Jones' hand.

JONES  
You do realize, because you're  
both witnesses, you can't stay  
once I start presenting my case.

SAM  
(nods)  
We've been told.

MIKE  
Miss Jones... I—I don't want to  
seem rude, but—

JONES  
I'm twenty-five. This is my  
eighth murder trial, and I'm seven  
for-seven so far.

MIKE  
(embarrassed)  
Again, I'm sorry...

She touches his arm reassuringly.

JONES  
(emphatically)  
It's all right. I WILL get her  
for you.

Jones catches a signal from the bailiff.

JONES (CONT'D)  
Excuse me—they're about to bring  
the jury in.

She goes and sits behind the prosecution table, while Mike and  
Sam find seats in the gallery. Meanwhile, the side door opens  
and the jurors file in, taking their places.

BALIFF  
All rise!

Everyone stands as the judge emerges from his chambers and  
takes his seat behind the bench.

BALIFF (CONT'D)  
Be seated.

Everyone sits.

ANGLE: NICOLE

watching impassively.

BALIFF (CONT'D)  
Superior Court of the State of  
California is now in session, the  
Honorable Roger Holmes presiding.  
Case number oh-one-two-five-five  
seven-two, the People of the State  
of California versus Nicole  
Julian, on the charge of attempted  
vehicular homicide in the first  
degree...

WHITE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**


	2. Act One

**ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

EST. THE INSTITUTE FOR OCEANOGRAPHIC STUDIES - DAY

A long, low building overlooking the Pacific.

CUT TO:

INT. LAB ROOM

Essentially a large, open space, broken up by various pieces  
of equipment. Along one wall is a large window on an  
aquarium. The other walls are haphazardly lined with  
counters, desks, etc. At one of these Josh sits, tapping away  
at a keyboard.

Tina Bennett, a tall, 30-ish brunette, walks into the room.

BENNETT  
Good morning, Josh.

JOSH  
(turning)  
Oh— Good morning, Dr. Bennett.

Dr. Bennett strolls over to Josh and idly flips through a  
stack of papers on the desk.

BENNETT  
Well, you seem to be making short  
work of this. The security guard  
said you checked in at seven?

JOSH  
Yeah, I kinda want to double-check  
everything. I was never really  
very good at this computer stuff.

The computer beeps accusingly.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
See?

Dr. Bennett leans over his shoulder and looks at the screen.

BENNETT  
(tapping keys)  
You have to clear the response  
field first.

JOSH  
Right—I keep forgetting.

BENNETT  
Hey, don't be so hard on yourself.  
I made plenty of mistakes when I  
interned here.

JOSH  
You did? I mean, you interned  
here?

BENNETT  
(chuckles)  
That was back during the FIRST  
Bush administration. And the  
reporting software wasn't nearly  
so forgiving—I used to have to  
clear the whole section and start  
over.

Their conversation is interrupted by Lloyd Rutherford, the  
head scientist at the Institute, an imposing, graying man in  
his late 50's, who walks in impatiently.

RUTHERFORD  
Mr. Ford! Are you finished with  
the quarterly migration reviews?

JOSH  
Oh—yes, sir! It's right here,  
sir.

Josh picks up a stack of printouts and hands it to Rutherford,  
who takes it with a grunt and walks off without another word.  
Josh watches him as he leaves.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
I don't think he likes me.

BENNETT  
(shakes her head)  
It's not you, personally. Dr.  
Rutherford just doesn't approve of  
the Institute using EX-TEAM  
interns.

JOSH  
Why not? Is he afraid I'm going  
to break something?

BENNETT  
We've...had some problems before.  
But don't worry about it. You're  
doing just fine.

JOSH  
Well, I'm trying. Just—I'm glad I  
don't have to know what any of  
these numbers MEAN.

Dr. Bennett chuckles and claps him on the shoulder.

BENNETT  
Don't worry about THAT, either. I  
had to get a doctorate to learn  
that.

CUT TO:

INT. LILY'S LIVING ROOM

which is, to put it mildly, a mess: stacks of flyers are  
piled everywhere, along with picket signs and other protest  
paraphernalia. Lily is sitting in one of the few clear  
spaces, scribbling on a clipboard, when the doorbell rings.  
She gets up and answers is, surprised when she opens the door  
to find Mary Cherry standing on her stoop.

LILY  
Mary Cherry! Uh—

MARY CHERRY  
Lil Lily, I come to you painfully  
impaled upon the horns of an  
ethical dilemma.

LILY  
Ah, uh, come in.

Lily shows Mary Cherry inside, then rushes ahead and clears  
off a chair.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Sorry about the mess. I'm trying  
to keep busy while Josh is away.  
So I'm helping organize a rally  
against rising electricity prices  
next week.

MARY CHERRY  
(throws up her hands)  
You see? That's exactly my  
problem!

LILY  
(puzzled)  
Rising energy prices?

MARY CHERRY  
(waving dismissively)  
No, not that! Mama's got stock in  
half the energy companies in  
Texas—she's makin' millions off  
this whole blackout thing.

She spreads her arms out to encompass the entire room.

MARY CHERRY (CONT'D)  
I mean THIS!

Lily shakes her head, lost.

MARY CHERRY (CONT'D)  
This protestin' thing!

LILY  
You want to protest something?

MARY CHERRY  
Exactly! Yes, I do!

LILY  
(cautiously)  
All right...what do you want to  
protest?

MARY CHERRY  
I don't know.

LILY  
You don't know what you want to  
protest?

MARY CHERRY  
THAT'S my dilemma!

LILY  
(slowly)  
You want to protest something, but  
you don't know what?

MARY CHERRY  
See? I KNEW you would  
understand!

Lily rubs her eyes.

LILY  
Okay. Sit down...

She leads Mary Cherry to a chair and firmly sits her down,  
then sits down herself.

LILY (CONT'D)  
All right...why don't we start  
again, from the beginning. When  
exactly did you get this feeling  
that you wanted to protest  
something?

MARY CHERRY  
Well, Lil Lily, I've been  
thinking.

Lily rolls her eyes briefly at that, but does her best to look  
attentive.

MARY CHERRY (CONT'D)  
I thought, and I thought, and  
then, BAM!—it hit me like a bolt  
outta the blue! That whole thing  
that happened last month, it was a  
cosmic wake-up call from above.  
And it was sayin', "Mary Cherry,  
you best DO something with  
yourself, girl!"

LILY  
You ARE still in high school. I  
don't think you have to worry  
about it yet.

MARY CHERRY  
No, I have to do something NOW!  
(confidentially)  
I'm ashamed to admit this, Lily,  
but—since I've come to Kennedy  
High, I have fallen under the  
spell of the evil Nicole Julian.  
Now I see that, unless I mend my  
ways, I will be doomed to follow  
in her wayward footsteps.  
(wailing)  
AND I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE BIG  
HOUSE!

LILY  
Well, first of all, I really don't  
think that's a possibility,  
but—all right. Let's say you want  
to change your life. Why come to  
me?

MARY CHERRY  
Why, I asked myself, "Mary Cherry,  
who do you know who can help you  
lift the Julian curse from your  
poor, misguided soul?" And then I  
answered myself, "Why, Lil Lily,  
of course! She's got that whole  
do-gooder thing down pat—she'll be  
able to tell me what to do!" And  
then I told myself—

LILY  
(interrupting)  
Okay—hang on, Mary Cherry. If  
you've decided to become a better  
person, then, I applaud that—but I  
can't give you a road map to what  
you have to do.

MARY CHERRY  
You can't?

LILY  
No. Activism...is a deeply  
personal experience. To work, to,  
to sacrifice, to raise your voice  
in protest—it has to be for a  
cause you care passionately about.  
You can't have someone else tell  
you what that cause should be.

MARY CHERRY  
You can't?

LILY  
(smiling)  
No, you can't. Now, why don't you  
tell me something that you think  
is really wrong and needs to be  
changed.

MARY CHERRY  
Well—

LILY  
(hastily)  
Something unrelated to fashion or  
celebrity style.

Mary Cherry mulls that over for a few moments.

MARY CHERRY  
(perplexed)  
Well...I—I don't know.

Lily gets up, and Mary Cherry reflexively stands up with her.

LILY  
Well, that's what you need to  
think about, before you do  
anything else.

MARY CHERRY  
But—

Lily ushers her towards the door.

LILY  
(philosophically)  
You've made the decision to  
change—that's a big step. You  
don't need to do everything in one  
day. Just keep your eyes open,  
and you'll see the injustices of  
the world around you.

As they reach the door, Lily opens it.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Look, why don't you come to the  
rally? We'll be at the Civic  
Center at noon on Tuesday. You  
can see what activism looks like  
close up...and maybe we can figure  
out what the best thing for you to  
do is.

Mary Cherry takes Lily by the shoulders and hugs her.

MARY CHERRY  
Oh, thank you, Lily! I knew you  
were the right person to come to!

She flounces out the door. Lily closes the door, shakes her  
head, and goes back to work.

FADE TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT ONE**


	3. Act Two

**ACT TWO**

FADE IN:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - NOON

Brooke is sitting up in bed picking at her lunch tray when  
Harrison comes in.

BROOKE  
Hey, stranger. I haven't seen you  
in, oh, a couple hours.

HARRISON  
Are you trying to tell me I've  
already worn out my welcome?

BROOKE  
Never. Sit.

Harrison sits by Brooke's bed and looks over her lunch.

HARRISON  
Okay, there is definitely  
something wrong here. When I was  
in here, all I ever got to eat  
were unidentifiable green lumps.

BROOKE  
(playfully)  
Well, the answer is obvious—I'm  
prettier than you are.

HARRISON  
That's definitely true.

Brooke takes a bite of her sandwich.

BROOKE  
Hey—do you happen to know what the  
first animal was?

Harrison furls his brow in thought.

HARRISON  
Sorry—I got a C-minus in biology.  
Why?

Brooke reaches down and pulls up a large crossword puzzle  
book.

BROOKE  
Jane thought I might get bored.  
Anyway, I need an eight-letter  
word for "first animal" that ends  
in "K".

HARRISON  
Sorry. Aren't the answers in the  
back?

BROOKE  
Harrison! That would be cheating!

HARRISON  
Somehow, I'm glad you weren't with  
us when we had our chemistry  
final.

BROOKE  
I still can't believe you guys did  
that.

HARRISON  
Hey, it was survival of the  
desperate. Besides, I'd much  
rather be here than in summer  
school every day.

BROOKE  
Well, I'm glad you'd choose me  
over Miss Glass.

Harrison takes her hand and squeezes it, and for a moment they  
share a look—and then Sam breezes into the room, and he pulls  
his hand away awkwardly.

SAM  
Hey, guys.

Sam takes a seat on the opposite side of Brooke's bed.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(pointing)  
What's this?

Brooke takes another bite of her sandwich.

BROOKE  
(munching)  
Tuna fish.

SAM  
Eww. You sure you don't want me  
to smuggle in a pizza or  
something?

BROOKE  
It's actually not bad.

Sam and Harrison glance at each other across the bed.

HARRISON  
I guess her taste buds were  
injured.

SAM  
Obviously.

Brooke looks from one to the other, groaning.

BROOKE  
Come on, you guys aren't gonna get  
on me for liking tuna fish, are  
you?

Sam and Harrison look at each other again. Finally he shrugs.

HARRISON  
I guess we'll let it pass.

BROOKE  
THANK you.  
(to Sam)  
So...I guess you were at the  
courthouse this morning.

SAM  
You should see the prosecutor—she  
barely looks any older than we do.

BROOKE  
I know. She came to see me a few  
days ago. She might look young,  
but she's really smart.

SAM  
Yeah—her opening speech was dead  
on. She really had the jury  
going.

HARRISON  
(suddenly)  
Aardvark.

The girls look at him strangely.

SAM/BROOKE  
What?

HARRISON  
The first animal. Like in the  
dictionary. Aardvark.

BROOKE  
Oh!

Brooke takes a pencil, pulls up the book and fills the word  
in.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(grinning)  
Thanks.

SAM  
Mom got you that, didn't she?

BROOKE  
Uh huh.

SAM  
(reminiscing)  
Mom and Dad used to do the puzzle  
in the paper every morning at  
breakfast.

Brooke touches Sam's arm sympathetically.

SAM (CONT'D)  
She always wanted to pass on the  
interest...but, crosswords just  
aren't my thing.

HARRISON  
You know, I never understood that.  
You're such a wordy person.

Sam gives him a deadpan look.

SAM  
Gee, thanks, Harrison. I guess I  
just like my words in complete  
sentences.

Just then, Alicia Jones, the prosecutor, knocks on the open  
door and walks in.

BROOKE  
Hi, Miss Jones.

JONES  
Good to see you again, Brooke.  
(to Sam)  
And good morning again, Ms.  
McPherson.

BROOKE  
(gesturing)  
This is Harrison John.

Harrison hastily gets up and offers his hand.

JONES  
(shaking Harrison's hand)  
Ah, so you're Mr. John. I was  
hoping to find you here.

HARRISON  
(surprised)  
Y-you were?

JONES  
(to Brooke)  
I was in the building—I have a  
couple of your doctors on my  
witness list, testifying about  
your injuries—and I just wanted to  
stop by and let you know that  
things started well for us.

BROOKE  
Thank you, Miss Jones. I'm really  
sorry that I can't do more—

JONES  
I already told you, don't sweat  
that. I have more than enough to  
hang Ms. Julian with.  
(to Sam)  
Ms. McPherson, I'd like you to be  
ready to come down to the  
courthouse...oh, in two or three  
days. I should be through with  
the technical witnesses by then.

SAM  
Technical witnesses?

JONES  
The doctors, forensic specialists,  
other experts... Anyway, my  
office will give you a call  
beforehand.

SAM  
(nodding)  
Sure.

Finally she turns to Harrison.

JONES  
And Mr. John, I'd also like you to  
be ready to come down sometime in  
the next few days. Even though  
you didn't witness the crime, or  
anything leading up to it, I'm  
still going to try to get you in  
as a kind of character witness—  
that is, to help paint a picture  
of Ms. Julian's character. I'll  
need you to be ready for a call  
from my office, too.

HARRISON  
Uh, yeah. Of course.

Jones nods in satisfaction and turns back to Brooke.

JONES  
Well, that's all I wanted...I'll  
let you get back to your friends  
now.

She leans over and takes Brooke's hand.

JONES (CONT'D)  
And remember—you just concentrate  
on healing. Let me sweat the easy  
stuff, like putting Ms. Julian  
away for the next decade or two.

BROOKE  
(smiling)  
Thank you, Miss Jones.

JONES

Jones nods acknowledgement to Sam and Harrison, and walks out.

HARRISON  
You weren't kidding about her  
looks.

SAM  
But she really seems to know what  
she's doing.  
(checks her watch)  
Listen, Brooke, I hate to bail on  
you so soon, but I promised lunch  
to Lily. She's got some  
demonstration she wants me to help  
her with—

BROOKE  
(waving)  
Go.

Sam leans over and hugs Brooke.

SAM  
I'll be back later. Is there  
anything you need?

BROOKE  
Naw—I've got Errand Boy here if I  
think of anything.

Harrison puts up his hand.

HARRISON  
That's me.

Sam walks around the bed, and Harrison rises long enough to  
kiss her goodbye. After she leaves, he settles back into his  
chair and looks curiously at Brooke, who is staring off into  
space.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Brooke?

Brooke starts.

BROOKE  
Hmm? Oh...  
(shakes her head)  
There's just...something I can't  
get out of my head.

HARRISON  
Look, if you're still feeling  
guilty about not being able to ID  
Nicole, don't.  
It was dark, you were blinded by  
her headlights... Plus, there  
was the whole getting hit by the  
car thing.

BROOKE  
I know, I know. The thing is...I  
knew it was Nicole.

HARRISON  
(shaking his head)  
What do you mean?

BROOKE  
When I woke up here in the  
hospital... I knew it was her,  
even before you told me.

HARRISON  
(shrugs)  
Maybe you just figured she was the  
most likely suspect.

BROOKE  
(laughs shortly)  
I still can't really believe Nic  
would stoop to murder, even stone  
drunk.  
(reflectively)  
And yet...I knew it was her. I  
KNEW it—but I don't know HOW I  
knew. Isn't that weird?

Harrison shrugs helplessly.

CUT TO:

INT. LILY'S KITCHEN - LATER

Lily and Sam are eating at her tiny kitchen table. At least,  
Lily is eating—Sam is in the middle of a giggle fit.

LILY  
Stop laughing—I'm serious!

SAM  
I'm sorry, Lily, I just—I can't  
picture Mary Cherry as some kind  
of sign-toting militant  
demonstrator.

LILY  
Well, maybe she won't be. But,  
frankly, I think pretty much  
anything would be an improvement.

SAM  
True.

A couple of moments later, Lily catches Sam looking at her  
strangely again.

LILY  
What?

SAM  
I don't know—are you sure Mary  
Cherry isn't becoming, like, some  
kind of project for you?

LILY  
No! Look, she needs my help,  
that's all.

SAM  
Yeah, she seems to be in that  
position a lot lately.

LILY  
Better she turns to me than to  
Nicole, like she used to.

SAM  
Okay, okay, yeah, but still...  
How much do you really think you  
can do?

LILY  
Hey, do you remember when I asked  
you to demonstrate against clear  
cutting in the Sierras? You said  
that there'd always be more trees,  
and there was no way you were  
going to march around with a bunch  
of enviro-freaks.

SAM  
(defensively)  
I was eleven years old! What did  
I know?

Lily folds her arms and cocks an eyebrow at Sam.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(throwing up her hands)  
All right, I give. If you can  
turn Mary Cherry into a socially  
conscious person, more power to  
you.

She takes a sip of her drink.

SAM (CONT'D)  
I'll still believe it when I see  
it.

CUT TO:

EST. THE INSTITUTE - EVENING

The sun setting over the Pacific.

CUT TO:

INT. LAB ROOM

Josh is still at the computer, making just a little better  
time. Dr. Bennett walks in.

BENNETT  
You know, you can call it a day  
now. Especially considering how  
early you got here.

JOSH  
Yeah, I'm almost done.

The phone rings, and Dr. Bennett picks it up.

BENNETT  
(into the phone)  
Hello...? It's me... I'm  
wrapping up... I'll send him  
over.

She hangs up the phone and turns to Josh.

BENNETT (CONT'D)  
Dr. Rutherford wants you.

JOSH  
Oh, ah, all right.

Josh taps a few more keys, and stands up.

BENNETT  
Well, I'll see you tomorrow.

JOSH  
Good night, Dr. Bennett.

BENNETT  
Good night, Josh.

Josh and Dr. Bennett walk out different doors.

CUT TO:

INT. DR. RUTHERFORD'S OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER

Dr. Rutherford, working at his desk, looks up when Josh raps  
on the open door.

JOSH  
You wanted to see me, Dr.  
Rutherford?

RUTHERFORD  
(putting down his papers)  
You used to be a football player,  
Mr. Ford?

JOSH  
(cautiously)  
Ah—yes. Used to be.

RUTHERFORD  
Can you lift forty pounds?

JOSH  
(shrugs)  
Sure.

RUTHERFORD  
Good. There are a few boxes  
marked "testing equipment" that  
the delivery people left in the  
garage, by the service entrance.  
They need to be put in the  
crustacean studies center—

JOSH  
(puts up his hand)  
No problem. I'll get on that  
right now.

Dr. Rutherford grunts, and goes back to his papers. Josh  
waits for a moment, possibly expecting a "thank you", then  
backs out of the office.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE INSTITUTE PARKING LOT

Dr. Bennett, carrying a briefcase, walks to her car, opens the  
trunk, and puts her briefcase in. As she closes the trunk, a  
convertible pulls into the lots and screeches to a halt behind  
her. Inside are three kids: Jake Carlin and two of his  
friends. All of them are cut from the same rich, spoiled,  
suburban cloth. They all jump out of the car and approach Dr.  
Bennett, who looks at them severely.

BENNETT  
You're not supposed to be on  
Institute property, Jake.

JAKE  
(snidely)  
Aw, c'mon, Doc. We were just  
cruisin', and happened to end up  
here.

He leans in and leers threateningly, as his friends loosely  
encircle her.

JAKE (CONT'D)  
You know, you used to be a lot  
friendlier, Doc.

BENNETT  
(accusingly)  
You're high.

JAKE  
Naw, a little E. Want some? Make  
you friendly again.

ANGLE: THE INSTITUTE DOOR

Josh comes walking out, and eyes the scene.

JOSH  
Hey!

He jogs over, as the kids turn to look him over.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
(to Dr. Bennett)  
Are you okay?

JAKE  
(sneering)  
Yo, prep. You weren't invited to  
this party.

Josh turns to Jake and matches his expression of contempt.

JOSH  
Yo, scrub. Your mouth is too  
big—you oughta watch where you  
open it.

JAKE  
(snorts)  
You don't know what you're lettin'  
yourself in on, prep.

JOSH  
Yeah? From what I see—it's not  
much.

Jake takes a threatening step towards Josh.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
Step off, man. You don't wanna  
make me open up a can on you.

JAKE  
Let's roll, then.

JOSH  
You wanna do this mano a mano?  
(nods towards Jake's friends)  
Or you need them to even the odds  
for you?

Jake takes another step forward, but then one of his friends  
grabs at his sleeve and points. They turn to see a security  
cruiser turning into the lot, and Jake and his friends back  
away towards his car.

JAKE  
(pointing at Josh)  
Later.

They jump into the convertible and roar off; a moment later,  
the cruiser pulls up. The passenger-side window rolls down,  
and the security officer leans across the front seat and peers  
at them suspiciously.

OFFICER  
Everything all right, Doctor?

BENNETT  
Everything's fine now. Looks like  
Jake's still determined to cause  
trouble.

OFFICER  
I'll tell the other shifts to keep  
an eye out.

The window rolls back up, and the cruiser moseys away.

JOSH  
You know those clowns?

BENNETT  
Jake Carlin was an intern here  
last summer.

JOSH  
(sniffs)  
He doesn't seem like the type.

BENNETT  
So we discovered. Dr. Rutherford  
fired him after a month.

JOSH  
That's the problem you were  
talking about before?

BENNETT  
(nods)  
After that there was some  
vandalism, but we couldn't prove  
it was him. That's why the  
security cameras were installed in  
the labs.

JOSH  
And that's why he doesn't like me.

BENNETT  
Josh, I know Dr. Rutherford.  
Ultimately, he's a fair man.  
He'll come to see that you're not  
another Jake.

Josh claps his hands together.

JOSH  
Well... I'd better get out to  
the bus stop.

Dr. Bennett puts her hands on her hips.

BENNETT  
Oh, I don't think so. The least I  
can do is give you a ride.

JOSH  
Dr. Bennett...

BENNETT  
Besides, you don't really want to  
be standing out there if Jake and  
his pals decide to come around  
again.

JOSH  
(considering)  
Yeah, you're right. Okay.

CUT TO:

EXT. A MOTEL - LATER

Dr. Bennett's car pulls up in front of a low-rent, ramshackle  
motel.

BENNETT  
(thumbing)  
This is where you're staying?

JOSH  
(embarrassed)  
Yeah, well, it's cheap.

BENNETT  
Josh, I pass right by here every  
day! There is absolutely no  
reason why wasting your money on  
the bus. From now on, you're  
hitching a ride with me.

JOSH  
Dr. Bennett, I don't want to be a  
bother—

BENNETT  
Hey, did I not just say that I  
pass right by here?

JOSH  
Well—

BENNETT  
(firmly)  
No arguments. I'll see you in the  
morning, right here. Quarter to  
eight.

JOSH  
Okay.

Josh climbs out of the car, and Dr. Bennett drives off.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**


	4. Act Three

**ACT THREE**

FADE IN:

EST. THE COURTHOUSE - MORNING

CUT TO:

INT. THE COURTROOM

Mike is sitting on the witness stand.

JONES  
Mr. McQueen, did you in fact  
encounter the defendant on the  
night in question?

MIKE  
Yes, I did.

JONES  
Where was that?

MIKE  
At my house. Nicole stopped by  
about seven-thirty.

JONES  
And what was the defendant's  
condition when she appeared at  
your home?

DEVENPORT  
Objection. Calls for speculation.

JONES  
I'll rephrase. Mr. McQueen, did  
you notice anything unusual about  
the defendant's demeanor?

MIKE  
I smelled alcohol on her breath.

JONES  
Faintly? Strongly?

DEVENPORT  
Objection.

JUDGE HOLMES  
I think the witness is capable of  
making that distinction—overruled.  
Answer the question, Mr. McQueen.

MIKE  
It was very strong.

JONES  
And what action, if any, did you  
take when you smelled the alcohol?

MIKE  
I took her car keys away from her.

JONES  
And did the defendant say anything  
to you at that time concerning the  
victim?

MIKE  
She asked if Brooke was home, and  
I told her that she'd already left  
for the Moonlight Cafe. She  
said—she said that Brooke had  
ruined her prom plans, and that  
she was going to pay.

JONES  
Do you recall her exact words?

Mike looks down and swallows hard; then fixes his eyes  
squarely on Nicole.

MIKE  
Her exact words were, "I hate that  
bitch, and that bitch is going to  
pay."

SLIDE CUT TO:

THE COURTROOM - LATER

With Sam now on the stand.

JONES  
Now, Ms. McPherson, where were you  
at the time the crime was  
committed?

SAM  
I was outside the Moonlight Cafe.

JONES  
And how far away were you from the  
victim?

SAM  
(shaking her head)  
Ten feet. Less.

JONES  
And you saw the car hit Ms.  
McQueen?

SAM  
Yes.

JONES  
And did you hear anything in  
particular before the car struck  
Ms. McQueen?

DEVENPORT  
Objection, leading.

JUDGE HOLMES  
Overruled.

SAM  
I heard her gun the engine before  
she hit Brooke.

JONES  
So the car was accelerating as it  
hit Ms. McQueen.

SAM  
That's what it sounded like.

JONES  
Thank you—nothing further.

Jones sits down, and Devenport stands up.

DEVENPORT  
You just characterized the driver  
as "she"—"she hit Brooke".  
However, in the police reports  
from the scene, you called the  
driver "he". The fact is that, at  
the time of the accident, you  
couldn't tell who was driving the  
car, could you?

SAM  
No. It was too dark.

DEVENPORT  
Just wanted to be clear on that.  
Now, Miss McPherson, you just  
testified that you were outside  
the restaurant when the accident  
occurred?

SAM  
That's right.

DEVENPORT  
What were you doing there?

SAM  
I'm sorry?

DEVENPORT  
What were you doing outside the  
restaurant? Waiting to go in?  
Just loitering?

SAM  
I...I had just come outside.

DEVENPORT  
(nodding)  
Ah...isn't it true that you  
followed Miss McQueen outside?

SAM  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
So, both you and Miss McQueen were  
inside just prior to the accident.

SAM  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
Why were you both at the Moonlight  
Cafe that evening?

JONES  
Objection. What they were doing  
prior to the crime is irrelevant.

DEVENPORT  
Your Honor, this goes directly to  
how Miss McQueen's state of mind  
affected her actions leading up to  
the accident.

JUDGE HOLMES  
I'll allow it.  
(to Sam)  
Answer the question, Ms.  
McPherson.

SAM  
It was the night of the Junior  
Prom. We were meeting Harrison  
before going there.

DEVENPORT  
That would be Harrison John,  
another student at Kennedy High?

SAM  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
And you were BOTH meeting him?

SAM  
We were all going to go to the  
prom together.

DEVENPORT  
And how did this unusual  
arrangement come about?

JONES  
I'd like to renew my objection to  
this whole line of questioning.

DEVENPORT  
I'm building a foundation, Your  
Honor.

JUDGE HOLMES  
(severely)  
Build it quickly, Mr. Devenport.  
(to Sam)  
Go head, Ms. McPherson.

SAM  
We—Brooke and I—we both wanted to  
go out with Harrison. But we  
didn't want to fight over him.  
So...we decided to ask him to the  
prom together.

DEVENPORT  
But something changed, didn't it?

SAM  
We talked it over, and we decided  
it wasn't going to work.

DEVENPORT  
(nodding)  
And so when you met with Mr. John  
that night, you asked him to make  
a decision, didn't you?

SAM  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
You asked him to choose between  
the two of you—to date one of you,  
and discontinue his involvement  
with the other.

SAM  
That's what we wanted.

DEVENPORT  
I want to make it clear that this  
wasn't simply a hypothetical  
decision—both you and Miss McQueen  
had invested a great deal in your  
romantic relationships with Mr.  
John, isn't that true?

SAM  
I—I guess you could say that.

DEVENPORT  
And whoever was left out in the  
cold, so to speak, was bound to be  
disappointed, to put it mildly.

JONES  
Objection—

DEVENPORT  
(overriding)  
Who did Mr. John choose, Miss  
McPherson?

SAM  
(uncomfortably)  
He chose me.

DEVENPORT  
And how did Miss McQueen react to  
that? Was she upset?

JONES  
Objection, calls for speculation.

DEVENPORT  
Your Honor, these two have lived  
together for two years. They've  
described themselves as virtually  
family. If she's not qualified to  
make that observation...

JUDGE HOLMES  
Overruled.

DEVENPORT  
Miss McPherson?

SAM  
Yes, she was upset.

DEVENPORT  
In fact, she was so upset that she  
got up from your table and rushed  
out of the restaurant.

SAM  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
And you followed her?

SAM  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
Isn't it true that once you were  
outside, you asked her to stop?

SAM  
Yeah, I did.

DEVENPORT  
And isn't it true that not only  
did she ignore your request, but  
that she walked out into the  
street without looking?

SAM  
I...she...

DEVENPORT  
(pressing)  
She was less than ten feet away  
from you and she was the person  
you were focused on. Isn't it  
true, Miss McPherson, that Miss  
McQueen was so upset that she  
walked right out into the middle  
of the street without ever looking  
to see if there was any oncoming  
traffic?

SAM  
(reluctantly)  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
(for the jury)  
So the only reason my client's car  
hit Miss McQueen is that Miss  
McQueen put herself directly in  
the car's path.

JONES  
Objection!

DEVENPORT  
Withdrawn.

Devenport walks back to his table and shuffles some papers to  
allow his point to sink in.

DEVENPORT (CONT'D)  
How are you related to Brooke  
McQueen? Legally, that is.

SAM  
Legally...our parents are engaged.

DEVENPORT  
Your mother and her father.

SAM  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
And, not only are they engaged,  
but they have been living together  
for a year and a half, and just  
recently had a child together, is  
that correct?

SAM  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
So you and Miss McQueen and your  
respective parents are basically  
one household?

SAM  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
And how do you think of Brooke  
McQueen?

SAM  
(shrugging)  
She's my sister.

DEVENPORT  
She confides in you? Just as if  
you were blood-related?

SAM  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
And how would you characterize her  
relationship with Nicole Julian?

JONES  
Objection. Relevance?

DEVENPORT  
The prosecution's entire theory of  
my client's motive rests upon the  
supposed estrangement in the  
relationship between her and Miss  
McQueen. And since Miss McQueen's  
doctors have attested to the  
court's satisfaction that she is  
unable to appear, I'd like some  
leeway to explore that  
relationship via Miss McPherson.

JUDGE HOLMES  
Overruled. You can answer the  
question, Ms. McPherson.

SAM  
They...I know they were best  
friends until recently.

DEVENPORT  
You say "until recently"?

SAM  
They had a fight a couple days  
before...before she got hit.

DEVENPORT  
I see... And as far as you know,  
they had never fought before?

SAM  
Sure, they fought sometimes.

DEVENPORT  
Last year, Miss McQueen was  
involved with a certain Josh Ford?

SAM  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
Do you recall an occasion when it  
was revealed that, while Miss  
McQueen and Mr. Ford were  
having...difficulties, Miss Julian  
had been intimate with him?

SAM  
Yes, I remember that.

DEVENPORT  
How did Miss McQueen react to  
learning that?

SAM  
She said she never wanted to speak  
to her again.

DEVENPORT  
Ah... And did she?

SAM  
Excuse me?

DEVENPORT  
Did she never speak to Miss Julian  
again?

SAM  
No— It...blew over. Nicole  
apologized, I guess, and Brooke  
forgave her.

DEVENPORT  
So the friendship between Miss  
McQueen and Miss Julian was strong  
enough to survive this serious  
issue between them?

SAM  
I...suppose you could say that.

DEVENPORT  
So you really have no idea whether  
or not this latest disagreement  
between them was simply going to  
"blow over" as well.

JONES  
Objection—the witness can't read  
Brooke McQueen's mind OR predict  
the future.

DEVENPORT  
Withdrawn. Nothing further, Your  
Honor.

Devenport turns and sits down.

JUDGE HOLMES  
Redirect, Ms. Jones?

JONES  
(standing)  
Yes, Your Honor.  
(to Sam)  
Ms. McPherson, do you know what  
precipitated the argument between  
Ms. McQueen and the defendant?

SAM  
Nicole tried to come between me  
and Brooke. She told me that  
Brooke planned to do whatever it  
took to get Harrison. I  
confronted Brooke about it, and  
when she found out what Nicole had  
said, she was furious.

While Sam is talking, Nicole leans over and whispers in  
Devenport's ear.

JONES  
And that's when she argued with  
the defendant?

SAM  
Yes.

JONES  
That's all. Thank you.

Jones sits back down.

JUDGE HOLMES  
Mr. Devenport?

Devenport turns away from his whispered conversation with  
Nicole.

DEVENPORT  
(rising)  
Thank you, Your Honor.  
(to Sam)  
Miss McPherson, we've already  
established that both you and Miss  
McQueen were romantically linked  
to Mr. John. That's a fairly  
recent development for both of  
you, isn't it?

SAM  
Since spring break.

DEVENPORT  
And didn't there come a time  
shortly after spring break when  
both of you were angry with Mr.  
John?

SAM  
Yes...we found out that he'd  
deceived us.

DEVENPORT  
In other words, he neglected to  
inform either of you about his  
relationship with the other.

SAM  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
And after you discovered this, you  
and Miss McQueen decided to join  
forces to enact revenge upon Mr.  
John for deceiving you?

SAM  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
And what form was this revenge to  
take?

SAM  
We...just wanted to hurt him. We  
wanted him to feel as betrayed as  
we did.

DEVENPORT  
Specifically, isn't it true that,  
as part of this revenge, you  
enticed Mr. John into a formal  
dinner date at an upscale  
restaurant?

SAM  
(quietly)  
Yes.

DEVENPORT  
And you intended to stand Mr. John  
up, thus humiliating him, isn't  
that right?

SAM  
(reluctantly)  
That was the plan.

DEVENPORT  
And isn't it true, Miss McPherson,  
that while pretending to go along  
with that plan, Miss McQueen in  
fact intended to go to Mr. John,  
expose your scheme, and establish  
her own relationship with him at  
your expense?

SAM  
Well...she...

DEVENPORT  
Isn't it true that, after being  
assured by you that you were going  
to stand up Mr. John, Miss McQueen  
did in fact show up at the  
restaurant and attempt to do just  
that?

SAM  
But...

DEVENPORT  
(pressing)  
Isn't that what she did, Miss  
McPherson?

SAM  
(hanging her head)  
Yes. That's what she did.

DEVENPORT  
So when my client told you that  
Miss McQueen would do anything  
necessary to have Mr. John for  
herself, she was simply warning  
you that Miss McQueen would repeat  
the behavior she had just  
displayed a few days before!

SAM  
(flustered)  
No...that's different...

DEVENPORT  
Isn't it entirely possible that,  
rather than being furious that  
Miss Julian was trying to "come  
between" you and her, Miss McQueen  
was simply annoyed at having her  
plans for Mr. John revealed?

SAM  
No! It wasn't true. Brooke and  
I, we talked it all out. It was  
all a vicious lie.

DEVENPORT  
Really? You never had any reason  
to believe Miss Julian?

SAM  
(defiantly)  
No.

DEVENPORT  
Let me ask you, then—if you were  
so sure that my client was lying  
to you, why did you confront Miss  
McQueen at all? Why didn't you  
just shrug it off?

SAM  
I...

DEVENPORT  
Isn't is true that you confronted  
Miss McQueen precisely because you  
thought that there WAS a  
possibility that Miss Julian's  
warning was valid? That Miss  
McQueen was planning to repeat her  
past behavior?

Sam looks away.

DEVENPORT (CONT'D)  
Miss McPherson? Isn't it true  
that's what you thought?

SAM  
All right! I was stupid, okay? I  
thought maybe—

DEVENPORT  
You thought maybe Miss Julian was  
right after all.  
(to the judge)  
Nothing further, Your Honor.

Sam looks miserable as she climbs down from the witness stand.  
Mike tries to flag her down as she passes, but she just shrugs  
him off and walks out the courtroom doors. He gets up and goes  
out after her.

JUDGE HOLMES  
Ms. Jones?

JONES  
Your Honor, the People would like  
to add a name to our witness list.

JUDGE HOLMES  
(beckoning)  
Counsel, approach.

Jones and Devenport step up to the bench.

JONES  
The People want to add Harrison  
John as a character witness.

DEVENPORT  
A character witness for what?

JONES  
Defense opened the door to the  
defendant's past behavior, Your  
Honor.

JUDGE HOLMES  
That you did, Mr. Devenport. So  
ordered.

DEVENPORT  
In that case, Your Honor, I'd like  
a recess until tomorrow morning to  
prepare.

The judge nods and waves them back.

JUDGE HOLMES  
(loudly)  
This court is in recess until  
tomorrow at nine a.m.!

He bangs his gavel, and everyone rises as he stands and walks  
back to his chambers.

CUT TO:

INT. COURTROOM HALLWAY

Sam is sitting on a bench with her face buried in her hands  
when Mike comes up to her.

MIKE  
Hey.

SAM  
I ruined everything in there. I  
let Brooke down, I let you  
down...

He sits down next to her.

MIKE  
Sam...

SAM  
(turning away)  
How can you even look at me? You  
must hate me now—

MIKE  
Hey, hey...

He gently pries Sam's hands away from her face and turns her  
head towards him.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
I could never—ever—hate you.

SAM  
But—

MIKE  
Listen to me. You may be Jane's  
daughter, but you are every bit as  
much my little girl as Brooke is.

He pauses for a moment to gather his thoughts.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
Look, I don't know if this is  
exactly the right time, but...

He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a set of folded  
papers.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
I—I know you weren't exactly...  
thrilled...with this idea the last  
time, but— After coming so close  
to losing Brooke, I...I just—

He hands the papers to Sam, who unfolds them. As she reads,  
she gasps and her hand flies to her mouth. She looks up him,  
eyes brimming.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
I mean, only if you want. I'm—I'm  
not trying to pressure you into  
anything...

In response, she throws her arms around his neck.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
(hopefully)  
Does...that mean yes?

Still unable to speak, she finally manages to nod happily.  
Mike lets out his own breath and holds her tight.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
Oh, honey...

He stands up, pulling her to her feet.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
Come on, let's go visit Brooke. I  
haven't seen her since this  
morning.

They walk off down the hall, with Mike's arm tightly around  
Sam shoulder.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**


	5. Act Four

**ACT FOUR**

FADE IN:

EST. THE INSTITUTE - DUSK

Sunset again.

CUT TO:

INT. LAB ROOM

Josh is in his usual place when Dr. Bennett walks in, studying  
an open folder.

BENNETT  
Josh, what's wrong with these  
correlations?

Josh looks up, and shrugs helplessly.

JOSH  
They're all just numbers to me,  
Dr. Bennett.

BENNETT  
(sighing)  
It's just—I don't understand these  
results. They're just...almost  
gibberish.

She closes the folder and walks over to his terminal.

BENNETT (CONT'D)  
Let me see what you're doing.

Josh slides back to let her in, and as soon as she sees the  
screen she gasps.

BENNETT (CONT'D)  
Josh! This is the wrong template!

JOSH  
(confused)  
It's just like the ones I did  
before.

BENNETT  
No! These have to be done on the  
d-lot template! Didn't you see  
the directions?

She starts flipping through the stack of papers Josh was  
working from.

JOSH  
There weren't any directions, Dr.  
Bennett. Just a note from you to  
get it done ASAP. And the forms  
look exactly like the other ones.

Dr. Bennett fishing her shuffling, obviously not having found  
what she was looking for.

BENNETT  
Rodriguez was supposed to show you  
the d-lot template and get you  
started.

JOSH  
Oh—he was here for a second this  
afternoon. But then he got called  
out to one of the beach sites. I  
haven't seen him since.

BENNETT  
(under her breath)  
Ay, Miguel...

JOSH  
(embarrassed)  
I'm sorry, Dr. Bennett. It's my  
fault—I should've checked...

BENNETT  
No, it's not your fault, Josh.  
There was no way you could've  
known.

JOSH  
But...

BENNETT  
Please, don't start taking  
responsibility for things you  
aren't responsible for.

JOSH  
But I still feel bad.

BENNETT  
(pacing)  
Oh, God, if these reports aren't  
in Fish and Game's mailbox when  
they walk in the door in the  
morning, we're going to be in a  
world of trouble.

JOSH  
Look, just show me what to do, and  
I'll redo it.

BENNETT  
Josh, that would take hours.

JOSH  
Come on. You said it had to be  
done by morning, right?

BENNETT  
(sighs)  
You know, if I didn't really,  
really need your help, I wouldn't  
let you do this.

JOSH  
Well, if you really, really need  
my help, we'd better get started.

BENNETT  
(shaking her head)  
All right.

She leans over and starts tapping keys, while Josh looks on.

BENNETT (CONT'D)  
Okay, here's the template...

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - EVENING

Brooke is reading when Mike and Sam come in, arm in arm.

BROOKE  
(looking up)  
Dad! Hey, Sam.

SAM  
Where's Harrison?

BROOKE  
I sent him to eat. I had to  
threaten to get his old nurses up  
here before he'd go.

When they get to Brooke's bed, Mike leans over and kisses her  
forehead.

MIKE  
How are you holding up?

BROOKE  
Besides going stir crazy from not  
being able to get up, just fine.  
(to Sam)  
How'd it go?

Sam's face falls at the memory, and she sits down heavily in a  
chair.

SAM  
I tanked.

MIKE  
It wasn't that bad.

SAM  
(shaking her head)  
I SO tanked. It was just awful.

BROOKE  
(concerned)  
What happened?

SAM  
The defense lawyer made it look  
like Nicole was just minding her  
own business, and everything was  
OUR fault.

BROOKE  
(grimacing)  
If I could get outta this bed...

MIKE  
Don't worry. The jury isn't going  
to buy Nicole's Little Miss  
Innocent act.  
(to Sam)  
Sam?

SAM  
(brightening)  
Oh!

She leans forward and hands the papers to Brooke, who looks  
them over.

BROOKE  
(gasps)  
The adoption papers! You're  
really going to—?

MIKE  
(nods)  
If that's all right with you...

BROOKE  
Dad!

Sam gets up and hugs Brooke.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Oh my God, Sam, this is just...  
We're really going to be sisters.

SAM  
Yeah...wow.

EFFECT CUT TO:

MONTAGE

INT. LAB ROOM

Scenes of Josh pecking away, Dr. Bennett walking around and  
doing various things, and a wall clock, which progresses from  
7:30 to 12:45.

DISSOLVE INTO:

THE LAB ROOM

Josh taps in his final entry, turns the last paper over, and  
then leans back in his chair, blowing out his breath.

JOSH  
Done!

Dr. Bennett rushes by, a palmtop computer in her hand.

BENNETT  
Hang on, hang on...

She leans over another terminal, tapping keys and looking  
between the screen and her palmtop. Finally she straightens  
up, smiling.

BENNETT (CONT'D)  
Now, that's more like it.

She walks over to Josh's terminal and enters a few commands.

INSERT: THE COMPUTER SCREEN

A box pops up with the message "Transferring to Dept. of Fish  
and Game" and a progress bar which rapidly fills up.

Dr. Bennett leans on the edge of the desk and stretches.

BENNETT (CONT'D)  
And we're done. Thanks to you,  
Josh.

JOSH  
It wasn't any big deal, Dr.  
Bennett.

BENNETT  
What do you say we get the hell  
out of here?

JOSH  
Sounds good to me.

Josh gets up and they head for the doors together.

BENNETT  
I have a good idea: let's both  
take the morning off.

JOSH  
Can we do that?

BENNETT  
Yeah, I think we can do that.  
I'll leave a message for Dr.  
Rutherford.

Dr. Bennett flips the lights off as they walk out.

For a few long moments there is only silence in the darkened  
lab. Then comes the sound of the door swinging open, and  
footsteps padding across the floor.

ANGLE: ONE OF THE MONITORS

exploding in a shower of sparks as a baseball bat is put  
through it.

BLACK OUT.

END OF ACT FOUR

**THE END**


End file.
